marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-96283)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Peter Parker (former host); Eddie Brock (former host, deceased) | Universe = Earth-96283 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = White | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = As Venom, the Symbiote can grant its host fangs and claws which are really part of its body. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Symbiote | Education = | Origin = Symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sam Raimi; Ivan Raimi; Alvin Sargent | First = | Death = | HistoryText = The symbiote first landed on Earth while Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson were having a romantic moment in the park. It attached itself to Parker's motorbike and rode with him to his apartment, where it remained in hiding for some time. Eventually, while Peter was asleep in bed, and wearing his Spider-Man costume, the symbiote attached itself to him, transforming his costume and taking his body for a joyride into the city. While Peter was initially confused by its appearance, he quickly accepted the power that came from the suit, and embraced it. However, the symbiote also influenced the dark side of Peter's personality, making him arrogant, cruel, and vengeful; under the symbiote's influence, he lashed out at Eddie Brock, attempted to murder the Sandman, and severely disfigured Harry Osborn during a fight. All the while, the suit's power was becoming an addiction for Peter, who kept finding himself coming back to the suit to enjoy having it on. When Peter struck Mary Jane at a club, he abruptly realized what the symbiote was doing to him and, after travelling to a nearby church, attempted to remove it. The symbiote, however, was unwilling to relinquish its host, but Peter's accidental ringing of the church bells and the sonic vibrations produced weakening the alien long enough for Peter to shed it. As it fell, the symbiote latched onto Eddie Brock, who had been praying for Peter Parker's death at the church and, hearing Peter's screams, came to check out the commotion. The symbiote aggressively bonded to Brock, granting him the powers and memories of Spider-Man, and transforming him into the monstrous Venom. Initally overwhelmed, Brock came to embrace the symbiote's power and joined it in its quest to kill Spider-Man. Venom tracked down and allied with Sandman to kidnap Mary Jane in order to lure out Spider-Man. When Spider-Man did arrive, Venom and a newly-gigantic Sandman worked together to incapacitate Spider-Man and beat him to death; however, a timely intervention from the New Goblin tipped the fight in Spider-Man's favour. After a prolonged battle, Venom killed the New Goblin with his own glider, but as he lunged to kill Spider-Man, Peter was able to use the ringing of steel pipes to stun and imprison Venom, and yanked Eddie from the symbiote's clutches. As the symbiote, seemingly no longer needed a host, grew into a massive, monstrous form, Spider-Man hurled a pumpkin bomb from the New Goblin's glider into its body; when Eddie attempted to leap into the symbiote to re-join it, the bomb incinerated them both. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Venom Symbiote of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Doctor Connors has a little living piece of the Symbiote. What happened to that piece later is unknown. * The novelization's version of Venom varies from the film in some ways, particularly in the final battle. When Spider-Man forces the symbiote off Eddie, it is revealed that at some point during the fight, Venom devoured Eddie's body completely and had been mimicking him the entire time, leaving a smoking skeleton behind. Venom then delivers the 'never wound what you can't kill' line and is destroyed by Spider-Man by simply smacking the steel pipes until Venom disintegrates entirely, rather than a pumpkin bomb. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Venom Family Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Organic Webbing Category:2007 Character Debuts